Pyramids
WARNING: THE MAJORITY OF THE CONTENTS OF THIS PAGE IS IN DEVELOPEMENT, SO CURRENT THINGS MAY NOT BE COMPLETELY FIT FOR THE PAGE. HOREVER, IN THE DEVELOPEMENT THERE'S ALSO SOUNDTRACK; ONCE FINISHED AND CONFIRMED, YOU CAN WRITE IN COMMENTS AND VOTE THE BEST 10 OF THE 15 GAMEPLAY SOUNDTRACKS, SO THEY WILL BE CHOSEN FOR THE NEXT PYRAMIDS. REMEMBER THE WHOLE SERIES IS IN FULL DEVELOPEMENT, AND THROUGH IT STILL DOESN'T EXIST, I HOPE MYSELF THIS WILL HAPPEN SOMEDAY. THE PHARAOHS THANK YOU. Pyramids, also known with a complete name Pyramids I - The battle of Kadesh is a strategy game sited in the Ancient Egypt. It basically narrates the events of the Kadesh battle, with 4 factions: Egypt, Anatholy (Hittites of Hatti), Nubia and Libya. Projected exclusively for the PC platform system, it is developed by Haemimont Games and Empire Entertainment and published by FX Interactive. Main menu *Learn the game *Campaign **Egyptian Campaign (only 1 part, until the Kadesh battle) **Hittite Campaign (2 parts: the first until the battle of Kadesh, the second after the alternative victory) **Nubian Campaign **Libyan Campaign (with the Libyan tribes plotting to detroy Egypt) *Skirmish *Multiplayer **LAN **Gamespy *Extras **Soundtrack player **Video cinematics **Scenario Editor **Encyclopedia of the Nile **Hieroglyphic gallery *Options Campaign Mode The game has 3 campaigns: the canonical Egyptian, the alternative hittite and the alternative Libyan-nubian (African): *'Egyptian Campaign': it is the canonical campaign, and has only one part, during the preparation to war against the Hittitens, until the battle of Kadesh. Ramses, thanks to his courage and the help to Amon, will lead his less numerous army to victory. Horever, after the victory, Muvattali will ask a pace trait to Ramses itself... *'Hittite Campaign': it is the alternative campaign, with two parts: the first one is the rise to power of the Hittite empire, until the battle of Kadesh. After this victory, Ramses will be (apparently) killed in battle despite his courage, and the Hittitens prepare to conquest Egypt once for all. But once there, a bad surprise awaits Muvattali... *'Nubian Campaign': *'Libyan Campaign': Gameplay There are 4 campaigns in the menu: Egyptian, Hittite and Nibian and Libyan, each one with 9 scenarios. The Skirmish mode allows the player to fight against up to 7 CPU-controlled opponents, choosing between the 4 factions of the game. The is also a starting learning campaign that sets about Ramses II training his troops of all grades with 5 scenarios, ending with a final scenario simulating a real battle. Last but not least, the game includes a multiplayer mode. There are 2 type of resources: food and gold. The player's city-fortress is already been built, so there's no need to build it from zero. The city includes: a town hall, a spiritual building, a barracks, a market, a blacksmith and a heroic building. The population of the players is different in every fortress and village. The fortress can have a maximum predefinied of 50, 100 or 150 inhabitants, while a village's max can be 50, 75 or 100, both depending of the starting conditions of max population. When the population limit is surpassed, the population gets low again, until it gets back to the max. City population produce gold, while village population produce food. Each unit can carry up to 25 food units - while elephant units carry up to 100 of them; once food supply reaches 0, the unit starts to lose health. Also, each unit has a proper special skill, which does not require energy, since that parameter has not been implemented yet. Generals can also lead There are many ways to gain experience points (or XP): battle, hunt, accomplishing many orders (obviously relative to each faction in the game) and taking specific objects. Obviously, the more experience they gain, the stronger they are, as not only they change appearance at levels 10 and 20, but they also gain 2 additional attack points and 1 additional defense points every 10 levels they reach (for example, a level 10 Egyptian archer has 22 attack points and 6 defense points, and if it reaches level 20, he has 24 attack points and 7 defense points; at level 30, he not has 26 attack points and 8 defense points, etc.) There are three tipes of keeps: *'Gold keeps': they generate gold per second, but only when the keep contains at least 2000 gold; *'Trading keeps': they exchange 1 food per 2 gold (or viceversa) per second; *'Mercenary keeps': very rare, they give the player the chance to buy up to 10 mercenary of the same certain type per purchase. Special abilities * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Objects *'Golden Ankh': Adds 500 health points and 6 attack points to the owner. *'Talismain of Seth': Adds 4 attack points to the owner, and lasts until the owner makes his first kill. *'Talismain of Isis': Adds 4 defense points to the owner, and lasts until the owner makes his first kill. *'Talismain of Ptah': Adds 40 health points to the owner, and lasts until the owner makes his first kill. *'Talismain of Thoth': Adds 4 extra experience levels to the owner, and lasts until the owner makes his first kill. *'Healing herbs': Instantly and completely cures owner when used. *'Healing water': Cures up to 2000 health points to the owner and all its allies. The cure is distributed. *'Belt of the king': Adds 600 health points and 10 defense points to the owner. *'Firestone': Adds 50 attack points to the owner, and heals him using an ally's health. *'Golden ring': Increases by 20 points the attack of the wearer. After reloading, it heals the bearer. *'Devine gift': Its bearer regains full health when eliminating an enemy. The object then disappears. *'Firestone': It increases by 60 the attack of the bearer. When used, it heals its bearer, subtracting energy from a friendly unit. *'Health gloves': Add 1200 health points to the owner. When used, they heal a friendly unit at random, at the cost of the owner's health. *'Elephant tusk': Heals the owner by 20 health points per second. *'Eagle feather': Adds 200 health points to the owner. *'Amulet of feathers': Adds 500 health points to the owner. *'Snake skin': Adds 10 attack points to the owner. *'Snake belt': Adds 30 attack points to the owner. Game results At the end of a game, the following results will appear in tables: *Score overview **Military score **Economic score **Imperial score *Military overview **Units killed **Units lost **Buildings captured **Buildings lost **Kills-losses **Largest army *Economic overview **Exploration **Food gathered **Food spent **Gold gathered **Gold spent *Imperial overview **Territory **Strongholds **Keeps **Ruins **Shrines **Technologies *Battles *Timelines **Population **Army **Resources **Territory *Miscellaneous **Mouse clicks **Hotkeys **Time spent on strategic map **Most recruited unit **Strongest unit **Weakest unit Game options *Random map: **Highlands **Small islands **Big islands **Island **Archipelago **Mediterranean *Victory condition: **Elimination **Point limit ***1000 points ***2000 points ***5000 points ***10'000 points ***15'000 points ***20'000 points **Time limit (from 30 minutes to 3 hours) ***30 minutes ***1 hour ***1 hour and half ***2 hours ***2 hours and half ***3 hours ***3 hours and half ***4 hours *Population: **Low **Normal **High *Starting resources: **Low **Normal **High Playable factions *Egypt *Hittites *Libya *Nubia Factions synopsis Units Egypt Hittites Nubia Libya Other units Buildings Egypt Hittites Nubia Libya Campaign Mode Soundtrack The soundtrack of the game will be inspired by those unofficial tracks, taken with copyrights from other medias: Other titles *Italian: Pyramids: La Battaglia di Qadesh *Spanish: Pyramids: La Battalla de Kadesh *Japanese: **Pyramids: カデシュの戦い (kanji) **Pyramids: Kadeshu no tatakai / Pyramids: Kadesh no taisen (romanji) **Pyramids: The Battle of Kadesh (translation) Gallery pyramidsusa.jpg|USA Cover of the game pyramidsita.jpg|Italian cover of the game pyramidsjap.jpg|Japanese cover of the game (romaji) pyramidsjap2.jpg|Japanese cover of the game (manji) See also *Pyramids 2 *Pyramids 3 *Pyramids - The Great Battles of the Pharaoh Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games Category:Ancient Egypt Category:History Category:Strategy Category:Battle of Kadesh Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:Real time strategy Category:Empire Entertainment Pyramids Pyramids Pyramids Category:Pyramids